


Grand Party

by A_fruitbasket_with_crack



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Ball, Party, Pokemon Politics, going to cry, i need to get this out of my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fruitbasket_with_crack/pseuds/A_fruitbasket_with_crack
Summary: One meeting turns into a big party hosted at Unova attracting anyone and everyone, even some less then welcomed people.
Relationships: Black/White (Pokemon Adventures), Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch/Ruby
Kudos: 21





	Grand Party

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this is something that's been plaguing me for a while now. I really love Pokemon Adventures and DComics has really been lack luster lately T-T But the idea of the dex holders all meeting is so cool so to me. Also this is inspired from the specord servers gala events, I LOVE server so much and people there are super nice.
> 
> Some things to mention is that the timeline is wack abit and I've changed things around a bit. Noticablely is Black and White 2, I've extended their time in the Pokemon school because it's fits better for this narrative right now plus their endings are.........
> 
> I'm still really new to writing so this is more here for my to spew out ideas and a story.

The cheer and calm was something that brought a lot of people to Viridian city, the nature and magic that surrounded the place brought about a sense that the city itself was smaller than its surroundings. It was a place that Green enjoyed a lot, such a peaceful place to have a gym. He truly wished he spent more time here, he would have if he knew he would have to leave yet again to another region but alas, important matters had to be dealt with. What was once a conference for the professors who had created Pokédexs become some large event for the professor’s respecting regions. First, it was just them, then they want to bring along the Dex-holders, then the league organizers caught wind and wanted to show off their gym leaders and champions. Soon enough it was made into a big event hosting some of the most important people to discuss the different regions. Green wanted to not go as soon as he heard that well over 20 people would be there but being both a gym leader and a Dex-holder so he had to. Green sighed trying to focus on his book, it seemed that he couldn’t get some long-awaited silence yet. 

He wasn’t sure what the other thought about this, well last time he checked Blue was already talking about what kind of dress she should get. Red he hadn’t seen for a while since he got dragged off by the league officials stating that he was supposed to represent the region. Crystal was getting reports while Gold and Silver, he had no idea and he didn’t want to know. Yellow he had yet to check up with, she was in town wasn’t she, Green thought to himself. He got up from his chair still holding his book looking at it. He walked over the main door to exit his gym deciding that focusing on his book would have to wait. 

Wondering the streets, he tried to spot Yellow, the city had gotten more crowded with the addition of a new (or not deserted) gym. Now and then a passer-by would come over to him asking a million questions about him and his life, but many who were regular faces nodded him a hello respecting his space. In the sea of people, he found that familiar straw hat near the fountain playing with a Horsea. “Yellow, how are you?”

“I’m doing good, oh hey look at this!” She seemed as lively as ever, as she turned around back at the Pokémon, “Horsea do the thing!”

Yellow and Green watched as Horsea shot water from its mouth in a burst, then firing an ice beam freezing the water mid-air before shattering the ice into tiny sparkling pieces. “I’ve been helping them practice all afternoon, anyway what are you doing out and about?” Yellow looked up at Green pushing her hat out of the way to see him better. 

“Couldn’t focus on my book, I wanted to know what you were up to lately?” Green went to sit next Yellow, reaching out to pet Horsea.  
“Well, I’ve just been looking after the Pokémon in town and the forest. Just the usual and making sure everyone’s fully healthy, they like to have friendly fights a lot so sometimes there are some injuries.” Yellow gestured to a group of Pokémon playing together nearby with Chu standing over them watching attentively.  
Green pressed further, “Not getting ready or anything for the trip, are you going anyway because you don’t have to if you don’t want?”  
Yellow turned back to Green smiling, “Sounds like you don’t wanna go Green?” 

“Caught me red-handed. This whole event thing just seems to be getting bigger and bigger.” 

“Well then you can easily hide in the crowd and disappear when things are big, sides I’m feeling a bit excited, I haven’t been to the other regions much.” Chu bounced over snuggling up to Yellows lap nestling its head in the palm of her hand. 

Green sighed, “I suppose you’re right; it just seems like such a hassle now. I wanted to have some peace and quiet for a little while longer.” 

“Well,” Yellow giggled, “if you keep that scary face up then maybe you can keep people away so they won’t talk to you!” Her face then froze. “Oh but I didn’t mean anything mean by that, just that um people tend to stay away from you when you look annoyed which looks kind of scary and-“

“I understand Yellow, no hurt feelings. It’s alright we’re friends.” Green got back up sighing once more, “I don’t suppose you know where Red is perhaps, last time I saw him getting dragged to the Indigo Plateau?”

“He told me that he would busy till the trip, sorry.” Yellow apologetically looked at Green before going back to petting Chu on her lap. “But look on the bright side Green! Neither of us have been to Unova before, it’ll be a new experience!”

Green just continued to stare off wishing he could finish his book before he had to leave.

•

The room was busy filled with kids running about discussing any and every topic they could to pass the time, the main one was the soon to come event dubbed ‘the regional grand meeting.’ Lack sat at his desk silent listening to the conversations around him, “apparently all the gym leaders are coming!” One girl yelled. Off to the side, another whispered “and so are celebrities! Maybe we can see one out and about!” One boy said, “Supposedly the Champions are coming here to, five or so!” Someone responded, “only five, I thought there are people from six different regions.” Another answered, “Yeah but Johto and Kanto have one Champion since they’re so close!”

Because of this big event security around Unova was made stricter, which meant Lack was to keep an eye out for suspicious activity. Some higher-ups were afraid that if something went wrong it would be big news with all these important influential people coming. All of this truly dumbed down to ‘Lack will work overtime.’ Not that he was complaining. (In this instant Lack got his job back but stays at the school to watch over Whi-two for the remainder of the year, they haven't graduated yet)

He was more annoyed with the ruckus the class was in now, it was louder than normal which slightly irritated him. “Hey, Lack! What do you think about it, are you excited to see all those celebrities? You have a Pokédex after all, so you get to see them!” Lack played his best smile looking up at Rex, “I don’t think I’ll be able to talk to them, but the professors I’m happy to meet!” 

“Yep typical cool Lack! I don’t know how you’re so calm, I would so happy to have the chance to even see them in person, is it true that gym leaders are going to?!” Lack simply nodded in response sending his friend on a tangent about the different gym leaders he knew of. 

On the other side of the room even Hugh was excited about the event, talking about how he wanted to see if the gym leaders would do an exhibition match or something he could watch and learn from. This was a far cry from the other dex holder in the class. Whitley was panicking, scared by the fact that she had to attend a giant event with big people who could get mad at her then oh Arceus she could be in trouble. Foongus sat on her lap trying to settle her down. Lack could read her like a book. Now that she wasn’t trying to hide from him, it was easier to read her and oh dear did wear her emotions on her sleeve sometimes. 

“Everyone settle down class is about to begin,” Lack’s savior, Cheren, came to spare his headache a rest. After class, however, he and Whitley were pulled aside making him question how much as was being spared. “So, both of you know that you’ll be attending that event right?” After two affirming nods he continued, “I know that you two might be a bit nervous so I want you to know that both me and Bianca will be going so you can stay near us if you want.” It was Whitley’s turn to have Cheren as a savior now, Lack was only grateful that it was presented only as an option. 

“So Lack, do you know what’s happening at this event? I figured maybe you would know; it’s been a bit of a mystery and everyone keeps saying something different.” Whitley waited outside for class to start with Foongus on her lap and Lack beside her, she was still slightly afraid to join the other kids playing. “It’s a simple dinner with free time throughout the week for visitors to explore.” Whitley felt a little underwhelmed but wasn’t sad either, she enjoyed having the freedom to just lay back. “This means that I will be vigilant throughout that week keeping an eye out for suspicious activity.” 

“Oh. Wait, why?”

“If anything happens it would affect a lot of people, and the police force would like to keep international relationships peaceful.”

Peaceful, relationships, Whitley mouthed the words slowly trying to pin them together, “How would the Regional Meeting affect those?”

The newly given name earned a lazy side-eye from Lack, “There will be important people here, important people who basically run their respected regions. If something bad were to happen while they were here in Unova they might give them a bad impression on this region as a whole Whitley. That could cause a crack in our region's relationship with others depending on the situation.” Lack didn’t care much though himself, he would just do his job as usual.

Whitley held Foongus tighter in her arms. Oh dear, she thought, I hope nothing bad happens then.

•

“This might go well, perhaps somethings that shines would look good on us?” Platinum glided across her room picking out clothes while Pearl huddled over a pile that was forming. “I think we would look lovely if we were a matching trio. What do you think, Pearl, Diamond?”

Pearl looked up from the pile picking up a rather bizarre frilly dress shirt, “I agree, as long as we don’t wear whatever this is!” He threw it over to a different pile that had been claimed as ‘please don’t make us wear that.’ “Hey Dia, we may need your help!”

“I’m sorry, I’ll help after this episode.” Diamond sat in front of a TV as Proteam Omega fused into a single robot as they fought the evil spacecraft. They were airing a special today before the break for the big regional event. Pearl walked over as Platinum placed a shirt on the boy’s back.  
“Hmm, that seems to be the right size. I’ll use this as a reference for you.”  
“Do we need to go throughout this effort, can’t we go in those suit we normally do when we tag along with you to these fancy things?”

“Unfortunately no. This thing is really big but I promise you guys can wear whatever you want outside of that one dinner, and if anyone dares to criticize you for anything let me know. They’ll have a piece of my mind!” Diamond watch as Pearl calmed down Platinum from their non-existent insulter. The boys didn’t care for what people said about them unless they used it to offend Platinum, but she had been defensive for them regardless. He gazed back and forth from his show to look as Pearl and Platinum tore clothes from their selves and racks in a coordinated mess. 

It was reminiscent of the first time Platinum invited them to a ball, however, Pearl was a lot more nervous. In the end, they showed up wearing simple tuxedos, even so, they seemed to stick out like a sore thumb. Whether it was their rowdy conversations and laughter amongst themselves or being baffled at everything, they drew attention. It wasn’t too different for Pearl and Diamond as performers, especially not the critics and comments they got, but when someone said to Platinum about how her bodyguards were odd in a less than subtle way she flipped. Platinum was quite astounded by how rude people were to her lovely friends. Since then she’s been less tolerant of those types of people. 

Slowly but surely the space around Diamond became more and more hectic as the discarded clothing started to make a landscape of its own. He really did wonder where Platinum got all these clothes, surely rich people didn’t wear this much. “Hey Platinum, what are we supposed to do at this party again? I forgot.”  
“What, how did you. I. wbutaisjd- that’s what we’ve been talking about for the past hour Dia!”  
“It’s a meeting of different professors across the region to discuss the development of the Pokedex, and we’ll be attending as we are of course Pokedex holders ourselves.” She pulls out a light cyan velvet suit and puts it up to Pearl, “We can meet the other Pokedex Holders from the other region and I heard that some the gym leaders, even some champions will be attending. What do you think?”

Pearl held out his hands to Diamond lifting the suit sleeves, “If I have to wear this you do too Diamond!” The boys question visibly shivered looking away fast. “We have an answer, it seems out fellow friend dislikes your choice.”

The T.V. continued playing in the background, switching to an ad on repels. The three of them took turns rummaging through the clothes picking up pieces and pretending to be snobbish old ladies they expected to be at the upcoming party.

•

The couch creaked under the weight of the two fighting for the remote. Silver was winning clear by the face crushed under his foot and the control far out of the other’s reach. “It’s not even on right now, I just want to see what see what else is on?” Gold squawked at Silver trying to wriggle out from underneath.

“No. It’s on ad break, it could come back on at any moment.” As if on cue the tune of Proteam Omega taunted the breeder. Sighing, Gold surrendered rolling off the couch onto the floor by the teen’s feet. He was ready to put a ban on the show but knew it was the only reason Silver was willingly visiting his home, curse that one training session and his working TV. 

“Hey,” Silver doesn’t respond eyes glued to the screen, “what do you think the other dex holders are like, cause they’re basically a group of kids right? Well younger than us. We’ve met Ruby, Sapph, and Emerald already so what do you think the rest will be like?”

…

“Are you listening to me Silver?”

“No Gold.” Well, that’s great. Laying there he wondered where’d he go wrong to have a thief watching cartoons in his living room refusing to listen while he has a sided conversation. Perhaps if he had taken up that offer from Crys to help her research some of the breeding groups, no. No. That’d still be boring, he should’ve gone off and bothered one of his senpais before they all left for that regional event. Hopefully, the new holders will be as bright-eyed as the Hoenn group are, that would be fun. He could show off all the cool things he can do, or show off his poker skills and battling techniques. Maybe even just show off Silver since he won’t do it himself. Might pull a prank or two on the unsuspecting little-

“Stop that.”

“Huh? Stop what Silv?” Gold looked up to see Silver with his foot held up staring holes directly at his hand. 

“You were grabbing my foot in your daydream and it’s distracting me from the show.” 

“Awww~ and here I thought you were going to talk to me instead?”

“Choke on your spit.”

He sat up, tongue out at the grumpy couch potato as he walked over behind him. “I know you don’t mean that~” he dropped his hands on Silver’s shoulders only for him to grab and twist. “YEOWCK! NO NO STOP THAT!”

“Keep your hands off Gold.” He twisted harder as Gold tried to break free eyes never leaving the screen. 

“MY HANDS ARE OFF MY HANDS ARE ALREADY OFF SILV!” “Oh yeah.” He let go, letting the victim whine as he rubbed his wrists muttering that he did nothing wrong.

“Man, what would Green and Blue think of you hurting your one and only friend Silv?”

“You are not my only friend, and both are too busy with that meeting getting set up so I’m off the hook.” For now, Gold thought as another ad break finally came. “To answer your earlier question, a few probably will be like the ones from Hoenn but they could also be completely different. I don’t know much about the neighboring regions and how they act.”

Oh, goody today is one of the ‘he’ll actually answer me fully given time’ and not a ‘he trying ignore me for as long as possible until I do something stupid for his attention’ day. “Well then, I guess it’ll be a surprise for both of us buddy!” Silver grumbled as Gold gave him a pat on the back. In the background, Gold’s phone went off to the Proteam Omega tune confusing them both.

“Red? What’s he calling for?”

•

There’s not enough time, Ruby can’t work with this small-time frame. Sure he already picks out and buys clothes for Saphire all the time but not fancy wear, especially something she’d wear without ripping it off, but it turns out Emerald doesn’t have a sense of fashion either.

“Is he always like this?” The blonde whispered out of earshot from the frantic friend.  
“You’ll get used to it, he does this every time I have a growth spurt as well,” Sapphire huffed wishing she could do anything else then this torture.

“Oh, how about this, would this be good?” Ruby held out a long floaty that tapered out at the bottom, “see it’s easy for you to move in, see?” He waved it from side to side showing off how it moved.

“Why’s it so long?” Ruby gave her a deadpan look. “I can just see myself stepping on it, and those,” she pointed at the dangling sheer cloth that made the dress look ethereal, “I can see that getting caught on everything!”

“Sapph. It’s a dress, they are long. Also, it won’t get caught on anything unless you’re running through trees- wait. You’re right, I need to factor that in.” He left mumbling about shorter dresses and jumpsuits, as the two trainers watched him go deeper into the store. 

“Sooooo. Are you excited for this party thingy or whatever?” Emerald had yet to ask Sapphire’s opinion since Ruby had been dragging them about trying to organize them. He wasn’t that hyped but he knew one friend was, Sapphire has only quipped back and forth with Ruby taking all of their attention. 

“Oh me, I honestly can’t wait. One, since I won’t be here shopping anymore two, I get to meet a whole bunch of powerful trainers gathered in one room!” Wait what, he wasn’t told about this, are they even talking about the same event.

“But I thought this was some meeting between smart old people or something and since we have Dexs we’re getting dragged along?”

“You ain’t wrong, but they invited a bunch of other people. Some gym leaders are coming, and even the Champions and a few celebrities. Which is why Ruby here,” Sapphire gestured to Ruby stomping about angrily sorting through racks of clothes, “is running around like Chansey without its egg. He wants us to be presentable since we don’t really do well with this whole posh party thing.” She spread her arms out as if saying, just look at us. She couldn’t speak for Emerald, but she certainly would rather be fist-fighting an Ursaring then wear a long dress sipping wine talking about money. 

Emerald shrugged, either way, is she was right, he might get to meet to tough trainers and Pokemon. He can challenge them to a battle and beat all of them unless it’s those other Dexholders with Miss Crystal, she sent an email saying that they’d be invited after all. Maybe he’d have a better chance if he battled the newer generations.

“I GIVE UP! THERE’S NOTHING THAT’S GOING TO WORK HERE! WE’RE DONE SHOPPING” Ruby storms out as Sapphire clenches her fist in victory. “I’ll just have to sew something myself.” Sapphire turns panicked to Ruby, that taste of victory now turned bitter.

•

It was late, the perfect time for people to wonder about without the hustle of day to day activities. For now, Yvonne was petting a lump curled up on the floor, moving now and then to pick out food scattered across the picnic blanket. “Come on, it won’t that bad X. I’ll be with you the whole time.” The group was attempting to calm down and convince X and that taking a trip to some big event in a different region was a good idea. It wasn’t as far as he could see. “It’ll be ok, we can meet the other Dexholders and meet Green again!”

“Yeah it’ll be fun X” Trevor and Yvonne had been tag-teaming him for the past hour, even getting him out of the house for a picnic. It had gotten better since their journey, X would go out for small things and meet up with the group, he had even attended one of Yvonne’s flying competitions. Still, the idea of going to a big event was daunting for him, he would only be going with Yvonne as well since the other had gotten invitations and had other responsibilities. “You can go see a whole other region, see the different Pokemon and landmarks.”

“We have landmarks and Pokemon here…” X muffled into himself. 

“It’s not the same and you know it,” they could have Yvonne’s patience wearing thin, “Listen, you don’t have to do anything ok. I think it would be a good step to go out and visit a new place and people, you can’t stay cooped up in one place for so long!”

X knew she was right but didn’t want to listen. He knew it was unfair to his Pokemon as well since they didn’t get to do much, and a small part of him was curious about a new place. The question was whether that outweighed his anxiety and the likelihood that someone would try and shove a camera in his face. It was the fact this party was a big event, that’s the main issue. 

The silence continued a bit until Yvonne picked X up the shoulders so was sitting right, “I know you’re scared ok,” she spoke softer now with a pained expression, “but I want you to try this ok, you can’t live in fear forever.”

That was right too, why did she have to be right now often. “Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno didn’t get invited, it’ll be just us though…”

“Not just us, Green will be there too. I sent an email asking him, and other kids as well he said, other Pokedex Holders. You don’t have to talk to anyone you don’t want to and I’ll ask Green to pardon you from anything you want to bail on ok.” X thought that sounded reasonable, still terrifying though. “Please just try X.”

Oh, Arceus now she’s pleading. “Ok, but I please don’t drag me around-“

“YES!” Yvonne beamed as she hugged him and Trevor smiling along. If it made his friends so happy he’ll give it a try at least. Hopefully, it won’t be too much for him to handle.

•

One day is all she wanted, just to get ready. Organize her findings and research, so if needed she can present it at the meeting. But, Sun won’t shut up about everything else.

“You know, if you’re so excited then maybe you should get ready Sun?” 

“I will I will, hey did you know that the champions are going too? Even the champion Red, he’s so cool! There’ll be so many cool rich people, wait how much do you think this event costs?”

Just ignore him and continue packing. The point of this meeting is to share discoveries and experiences, though she has heard of Red and would like to meet him. She’s been a high achiever since she was small and the idea of meeting someone whose been doing great things since they were 7 would be insightful, they can talk about life experience. She wonders he had made big mistakes as well, probably not as bad as fatally poisoning a patient.

“Sun, could you pass me those papers on my desk that I highlighted.”

Alola had grown hotter this month and Moon was starting to feel the never-ending that plagued the islands. Others who grew up in Alola didn’t mind but a person from Sinnoh like her it too melting her skin off by the second. Unova better not be as hot, she pondered, if it is I’ll be inside the whole trip. “Can’t we turn on the air-conditioned or something Sun, you grew up in Kanto, right? This heat is killing you too right?”

“Huh?” Sun turned around sweaty but grinning, “Are you kidding, the air’s great today. Just feel that gentle breeze,” his Chesher grin grew wider as he took a big exaggerated breath in. “Your sweat will cool you off, don’t worry!” 

“Do not take a single step near me you slimy piece of-“ “But I thought you wanted your papers?!” He waved them in front of Moon as she scowls before grabbing them. “I will always deliver on time, ma’am!” The boy took a large bow, “NOW FOR PAYMENT!”

“I want a discount, a friend discount of 100% off.”

“You drive a hard bargain lady but I have bills to pay and kids to feed, I need to support my living!”

“How about I don’t put poison in your next meal because I still have some things I would like to tes-“ “I’ll take it! We have a deal! Please no poison.” She’ll think about it after all do still actually have some things she would like to test. Sun watched as Moon seemed to ignore him causing him to be anxious by the second, he wants to survive to go on all paid for an expensive trip.

“Please… no poison.”  
Hmmm.  
“Please…”  
“I said I’ll think about it, now hand me the blue and green folder on the desk next to my lamp.”

•

Next time: Red, Black and White with the inside workings of this grand party.


End file.
